Blog użytkownika:Roxi1902/Życie to nie bajka
Na sam początek chcę was bardzo przeprosić za to, żę zawiesiłam tamtego bloga. Obiecuję, że jak skończę tego dokończę"Wreszcie Cię mam". Musicie to zrozumieć, ale musiałam go zawiecić. Krótkie informacje: -akcja dzieje się we współczesnym świecie, -Czkawka, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka mają 19 lat, -Astrid i Hedera mają 18 lat, Rozdział 1 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Hej, jestem Czkawka. Chodzę do szkoły artystycznej im. Borka Pechowca. Sam nie wiem czemu jest to szkoła artystyczna skoro nasz dyrektor bardziej stawia na sport niż sztukę. Jestem kapitanem szkolnej drużyny koszykarskiej. Uwielbiam koszykówkę. W szkole jestem bardzo lubiany, co momentami mnie irytuje, a najbardziej irytujące są dziewczyny z młodszych klas. Co chwilę jak mnie widzą to tylko się dziwnie szczerzą i wzdychają. Dobra, rozumiem, że jestem przystojny, ale chyba nie aż tak! Aktualnie jest środek drugiego semestru. Nie uczę się najgorzej, ale świetny też nie jestem. Właśnie jest 7:00. Czyli czas się szykować do szkoły. Powoli zszedłem z mojego miękkiego łóżka i ruszyłem do łazienki. Wziąłem szybki prysznic, umyłem zęby i ogarnąłem jakoś moje włosy. Wróciłem do pokoju. Założyłem na siebie czarne spodnie dresowe z obniżonym krokiem i wąskimi nogawkami, biały T-shirt, zieloną, zapinaną bluzę z kapturem i buty Nike. Zszedłem na dół i zjadłem kanapkę, którą przyszykowała mi moja mama zanim wyszła do pracy. Wziąłem plecak i kluczyki do mojego BMW X6. Uwielbiam to auto. Zamknąłem dom i poszedłem do auta. Po drodze jadę jeszcze po Sączysmarka, mojego dobrego kumpla. Jest 7;30. Już jestem pod jego domem. Wsiadł do samochodu. -Hej- przywitałem się - No cześć- odpowiedział wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony - A ty co taki szczęśliwy, co? -Bo wczoraj gadałem ze Szpadką, a ona gadała z innymi dziewczynami z tego ich clubu tanecznego. -I co z tego?- wzruszyłem ramionami -No i one dziś przyjdą na nasz trening kosza!- powiedział to tak głośno, że mi uszy zaraz pękną- A tam jest ta Astrid. Boże, ale ona jest piękna -Ej, tylko mi się tu nie rozmarz-zaśmiałem się i szturchnąłem go w ramię - A ty co? Nie uważasz, że ona taka jest? -Jasne. Jest ładna i w ogóle, ale nie wiem do końca jaka jest. Może ona się tak tylko czai żeby zaatakować- oboje się zaśmialiśmy -Stary! Przecież bliźniaki mają niedługo dziewiętnastkę. Znając życie będzie impra! Pogadam ze Szpadką żeby zaprosiła te swoje koleżanki. -Przeczuwam, że to nie jest dobry pomysł- spojrzałem na niego z grymasem na twarzy- Te ich imprezy są nieprzewidywalne, a ty jeszcze chcesz balować z młodszymi dziewczynami. Przewrócił już tylko oczami. Resztę drogi jechaliśmy w ciszy. Na miejsce dojechaliśmy o 7;50. Przed wejściem do szkoły stał już Śledzik i bliźniaki. Wysiedliśmy z auta i podeszliśmy do nich. Weszliśmy do szkoły i odłożyliśmy plecaki pod klasą. Dziś jest piątek i zaczynamy lekcją wychowawczą, czyli nic nie będziemy robić. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Usiadłem sam w ostatniej ławce. Przed mną siedzi Sączysmart i Śledzik, a po lewej stronie bliźniaki. -Dzień dobry. Zaczynamy lekcję wychowawczą. Dziś omówimy…-zaczęła pani Ross, ale nie chciało mi się jej słuchać. Smark i Śledzik się do mnie odwrócili, a obok mnie usiadł Mieczyk. Szpadka dostawiła sobie krzesło -To co? Będzie ta impreza czynie?-zaczął rozmowę Sączysmark. Nasz wzrok momentalnie przeniósł się na bliźniaki -No będzie- zaczął Mieczyk-dziś o ósmej. -Tak szybko? Przecież urodziny macie za kilka dni- wtrąciłem się -Lepiej późno niż wcale-powiedziała Szpadka- Znam cię dobrze i wiem, że nie opuścisz tej imprezki. -A kto będzie? Szpadka gadałaś już z dziewczynami?-dopytywał się Smark. W miejscu nie umie usiedzieć. Ja starałem się powstrzymać śmiech widząc jego minę -Tak gadałam, ale nie wszystkie mogą. Przyjdzie Hedera i Ast… -Astrid!-krzyknął Sączysmark. Cała klasa na niego spojrzała. On od razu zamilkł. Astrid, to szczupła, wysportowana dziewczyna o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. Każdy chłopak na nią leci. Przyznam się, że mnie też trochę pociąga. Jej koleżanka Hedera ma kruczoczarne włosy i oliwkowe włosy. Mi się osobiście nie podoba. Smark sobie ubzdurał, że Astrid jest jego dziewczyną. Ja tam nie widzę dla niego najmniejszych szans-Ona przyjdzie specjalnie dla mnie. -Wiesz Smark, ja nie specjalnie wierze, że masz u niej jakieś szanse- zakpiłem -A co? Zazdrosny? Myślisz, że ty masz większe szanse, tak? -Zamknij się już Smark. To oczywiste, że żadna nie oprze się Czkawce i że ma większe szanse- powiedziała Szpadka. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, ale chyba ma race. Wystarczy, że się do którejś uśmiechnę to od razu odpływają. No nie wszystkie, ale większość -Ale to ja zawsze miałem większe mięśnie, zawsze to ja byłem najprzystojniejszy! -I się zaczyna- mruknąłem. Resztę lekcji Sączysmark sprzeczał się z Szpadką, a ja się odłączyłem od świata. Po jakimś czasie zadzwonił dzwonek. Szedłem właśnie z Samrkiem, Śledzikiem i Mieczykiem pod inną klasę. Szpadka poszła do jakiś koleżanek . 'Perspektywa Astrid' Właśnie idę pod salę chemiczną z Hederą. Jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, tak samo jak Szpadka. Jestem w klubie tanecznym i jestem zastępcą naszego kapitana, a jest nią Hedera. Dziś Szpadka poprosiła kilka dziewczyn z naszego klubu żeby przyszły na jej imprezę urodzinową. Szpadka i jej brat Mieczyk kończą dziewiętnastkę. Podobno ma być też kilku chłopaków z klubu koszykarskiego. Najgorsze jest to, że ma być Sączysmark. Od początku szkoły się do mnie przystawia, a ja zawsze go spławiam. Byłyśmy już blisko Sali, ale ktoś na mnie wpadł. Z rąk wypadło mi kilka książek, które trzymałam. Zaczęłam je zbierać. -Przepraszam, powinnam bardziej uważać- powiedziałam wciąż nie patrząc na tą osobę -Nie, to moja wina- po głosie wiedziałam, że to chłopak. Głos wydawał mi się dość znajomy. Wstaliśmy i spojrzałam na niego. Zamarłam na chwilę, ale się szybko otrząsnęłam. Czkawka. Jak to twierdzą wszystkie dziewczyny, jest on najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w szkole. Oddał mi książki i szeroko się uśmiechnął- Astrid, tak?-przytaknęłam- Szpadka mi dziś powiedziała, że przychodzicie na nasz trening kosza. Idziesz? -Jeszcze nie wiem, ale postaram się być- uśmiechnęłam się. Ma śliczny uśmiech, a w jego oczach to można się rozpłynąć- Muszę się uszykować na imprezę do bliźniaków. -Ja tam się wielce szykować nie będę-wzruszył ramionami -Czyli też idziesz. Proszę cię powiedz, że nie będzie Sączysmarka- dopiero teraz zauważyłam, ze przygląda nam się kilka osób w tym Hedera, która się szczerzyła jak wariatka. Nie wiem czemu. Dla mnie to jest normalna rozmowa. Może nie do końca, bo gadam z najfajniejszym facetem w szkole, ale co tam- Ostatnio stał się bardziej nachalny niż kiedykolwiek. -No wiesz, Smark kocha imprezy więc będzie na pewno. Ale nie martw się, jakoś dasz sobie z nim radę, a jak nie to ci pomogę. To co, przyjdziesz na trening? -Raczej tak. -Fajnie- podrapał się z tyłu głowy- Muszę już iść. Pa. -Pa- powiedziałam i odprowadziłam go kawałek wzrokiem. Podeszła do mnie Hedera -Co to było, co? Coś nam się tu kroi- szturchnęła mnie łokciem w bok. Znów szłyśmy w stronę Sali -Jasne, bo ci uwierzę. Ja i Czkawka? Chyba ci odbiło. My się nawet dobrze nie znamy i jest starszy od mnie. Po wakacjach już go tu nie będzie. -Wiek to tylko liczba- machnęła ręką jakby chciała odgonić muchę sprzed nosa- Wy pasujecie do siebie idealnie. Mówię ci to. Przewróciłam oczami. Po chwili był dzwonek i weszłyśmy do klasy. Po skończonych lekcjach udałam się z Hederą i kilkoma innymi dziewczynami na salę gimnastyczną. Weszłyśmy do ogromnej hali. Po lewej stronie stały wysokie trybuny, które ciągnęły się na całą długość sali. Na środku było dość duże boisko, które służyło do wielu dyscyplin sportu. Przeszłam z dziewczynami na trybuny i usiadłyśmy w trzecim rzędzie. W pierwszym siedział Śledzik, on akurat w kosza nie gra. Z zainteresowaniem przyglądałam się jak grają. Kogo ja oszukuje. Przyglądałam się Czkawce. Kiedyś widziałam jak grał i zawsze celnie trafiał do kosza. Nic dziwnego, że został kapitanem. Co chwila na mnie zerkał. Dziś mu ta gra nie wychodziła, bo już kilka razy spudłował. -Czkawka! Chłopie co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje!- wrzasnął Smark -Nie wrzeszcz na mnie. Chcesz wylecieć?- Saczysmark od razu zamilkł. Czkawka podszedł do ławki i wyjął ze swojej torby czarną koszulkę. Zdjął tą od kosza i odwrócił się do Smarka żeby mu cos powiedzieć, a mi i dziewczynom odebrało mowę. Muszę przyznać, że miał klatę. Szybko założył czarną koszulkę i powiedział- Koniec na dziś. Smark, widzimy się później. Podjadę po ciebie. -Ej! A kto mnie do domu zawiezie? -Autobus. Za piętnaście dziewiąta po ciebie podjadę. Cześć- spojrzał się jeszcze w moją stronę i uśmiechnął. Wyszedł z sali Po skończonym treningu wróciłam do domu autobusem. Odłożyłam plecak do pokoju i poszłam o kuchni coś zjeść. Jest 18:00. Mam jeszcze sporo czasu żeby się uszykować. Zajrzałam do lodówki i wyjęłam sok pomarańczowy, który nalałam sobie do szklanki. Później poszłam do salonu i włączyłam TV. Może poleci coś ciekawego. I jest pierwszy rozdział. Chyba nie wyszedł źle. Każdy z rozdziałów będzie miał podobną długość :) Podobało się? Zostaw komentarz! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach